coffee cups
by m0mentous
Summary: Sunniva had a secret fondness to Lukas ever since he stepped in, and she wants his attention by pulling off a small prank. /hetalia and nyotalia, norwayxfem!norway, college au/


**summary: Sunniva had a secret fondness to Lukas ever since he stepped in The Courier on her first part-time shift, and she wants his attention by pulling off a small joke.**

 **norway - Lukas Bondevik  
fem!norway - Sunniva Hanssen**

* * *

 _ **High**_ counters, refined ebony couches, sterling wall lamps- Sunniva admired the aesthetic design of the cafe, and was contented to stay under its roof not only when she wanted her favorite cup of caramel coffee but also during her part-time job. She felt like luck was in her favor, with the acrid scent of freshly brewed coffee and ground beans, she could taste the flavorful coffee from far coffee tables. Being a psychology student who needed spare change (her parents usually pay her bills and tuition for her), she decided to look for a part-time job in order for her to earn money to at least buy things to boost her motives.

The cafe she was working in was called The Courier, she had no idea why it went to a meaning of a messenger but she found the name stimulating and fitting. The Courier was just a micro shop situated on the walls of the university's cafeteria walls as a small bonus of refreshing beverages and heavenly bread.

In the job of being an employee of the cafe, she could almost recognize the people who pulled open the doors, and even make out their names when them down after her first tries. But if Sunniva had a favorite person, the kudos would go to Lukas Bondevik.

Every time the Norwegian student came in the cafe always seemed to surprise her, despite the fact that him coming in the shop was an everyday routine. It was almost as if he was the perfect demonstrator of perfect rapture to her, if anything- she would try to talk to him whenever he came up the counter to order his usual, but timidness was dominant enough to push her into saying her accustomed speech for her part-time job.

But Sunniva had an idea- what if it was him who talked to her? Then thinking about it, what if it's apt for the plan to fail? Considering that it's a tiny prank to get his attention, she wasn't sure if she'd gave the positive impression, managing pranks wasn't the ideal entertainment for her. Then again, sometimes she would be mischievous towards her dignified sister. It shouldn't affect her morals as much.

* * *

 _ **Lukas**_ had visited The Courier ever since his first glance, and he doesn't regret it. The beverages they offered were in excellent quality, and there's no maybe about it. Though he doesn't fancy cold drinks as much as hot drinks, and coffee was his answer to everything. Coffee was a stress-reliever yet an energizer to keep him satisfied doing any activity, if it meant savoring the taste of bittersweet coffee.

He can't forget how polite the personnel of the cafe treated him, even Berwald since he seemed less threatening when he spoke to people on the job. But there was this female who he took an interest to, like she had something to say after she asked him for his order. Well, he'll never know until he asks.

Now it was break hours, and with three hours to spare, his first idea was to go to The Courier, order the usual and browse through the internet. Usually he would be invited to a get-together for at least an hour but he never felt obliged to do use the whole time listening, but no one came up to him today which was surprising.

Lukas pulled open the glass doors of the cafe, and the tinkle of small bronze bells sounded to alarm employees, though the bells were antique which was out of place of the modern vibe the cafe has. It was charming nonetheless. He held the strap of his backpack as he walked up the front counter, seeing that there was no line, he was early.

"Hi there, the usual?" A blonde employee spoke up, her tone civilized and welcoming- yet a tad paced than normal. It was the girl spoken about earlier, and suddenly he was shy.

"Uh- yeah." Lukas impulsively answered, hiding his little space filler. Hopefully it was a good save.

She gave a small display of a smile. "Right, it'll be ready in a few minutes." She informed, imperceptibly motioning him to a table.

"Thanks." He replied, the impression of his dull facade returning.

* * *

"..." Lukas stared down at the coffee cup on his table- it was his usual but the name wasn't correctly spelled out. Sure, there were occasional times his name wasn't spelled right on his cup and they were legit not on purpose, but now this seemed too silly to be true.

 _"Luke Skywalker :)"_ was written down with smooth cursive handwriting on the wrap-around cardboard. No one else but Mathias intentionally called him that as playful annoyance, if it was him though, he would be part-timing at The Courier but Lukas knew better. As he observed earlier, the blonde was the only active employee in the cafe, but she usually would spell his name right.

 _"Is this a joke?"_ Lukas thought as a discreet sneer, but a sigh then escaped his lips. But then he thought about it, maybe the joke was supposed to be- well, teasing but not to easily trigger a more aggressive emotion.

The blond student looked up, somewhat nonchalant as he found himself being stared at by the barista; by how honest his mind works, he did find the female mysterious yet captivating, to the point that Lukas was shamelessly attracted to this kind of impression.

If this little scheme was all sorted out for his attention, he shouldn't be surprised as he also considers himself as subtle to hint out his true personality- and if he wanted the acknowledgement of a girl he is growing to be fond of, he will almost bribe for that attention, no maybe to it.

"Excuse me, do you mind coming here for a moment?"


End file.
